Bajo la lluvia
by Ainhoa11
Summary: AU (Escolar) - Ahora que su declaración a Sesshomaru no salió como Kagome lo había planeado, ¿qué hará él? ¿Corresponderá a sus sentimientos? Este fic es parte de las actividades del foro ¡Siéntate! /topic/84265/101831210/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Fumiis-Braginski


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha, y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran artista Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic ha sido hecho para Fumiis Braginski por su cumpleaños y es parte de las actividades del foro ¡Siéntate! topic/84265/101831210/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Fumiis-Braginski

**Observaciones: ** Lo que aparece entre "comillas" son pensamientos del personaje. Lo que aparece en _cursilla_ son recuerdos.

* * *

"Me quiere, no me quiere"

- ¡Corre Inuyasha pásasela a Kouga! – gritaba Kikyo.

- ¡Pásasela a Kouga maldición! – gritaba Ayame, algo más molesta que su amiga.

"No me quiere, me quiere."

- ¡Maldición Inuyasha, pásame el balón! – exclamó Kouga.

- Este tiro es mío Kouga. Esto no lo vas a parar Sesshomaru. ¡Ahí va! – pateando el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

"No me quiere, me quiere"

Sesshomaru tenía la mirada fija en el balón que su medio hermano, le había tirado. Tenía una sonrisa burlona. No tuvo necesidad de moverse. El tiro iba desviado y golpeó en la portería saliendo disparado erráticamente.

- Me quiere. ¡Me quiere, me quiere! Mira Sango me quiere – dijo Kagome mostrando lo que quedaba de la deshojada margarita.

- ¡Kagome cuidado el balón!

- ¿Cuidado con q…?

El balón de futbol golpeó de lleno a Kagome en rostro, quien quedó tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Inuyasha.

-¡KAGOME! – gritaron las chicas en coro, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

- ¡Kagome reacciona! – gritaba Sango.

Los jugadores se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba Kagome y el resto de las porristas.

- ¡Eres un bruto Inuyasha! – gritaba Kouga.

- No fue mi culpa, el balón golpeó la portería y salió fuera de control.

- Si me lo hubieses pasado, habría anotado y Kagome no estaría así.

- ¿Tú, anotar? – dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón – Ya se te ha olvidado en el último juego fallaste dos tiros libres.

- No es posible anotar con un mal pase, estúpido.

Kikyo se acercó por la espalda dándole un jalón de orejas a cada uno, con tal violencia que ambos quedaron de cuclillas en el suelo.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue Kikyo?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas Inuyasha? ¿Se te olvidó que mi prima Kagome está inconsciente?

- Creo que es mejor que lleve a Kagome a la enfermería – dijo Miroku.

- Yo la llevaré - todos voltearon a ver a Sesshomaru, quien se inclinó y tomó a la pelinegra en sus brazos – No confío en tus manos Miroku.

Sin decir más se fue caminando en dirección a la enfermería

- Yo podría haberla llevado… - protestó Miroku.

- Eso ni lo sueñes – le replicó Sango.

_La princesa Kagome yacía dormida, debido al hechizo de Naraku y Kagura. El hechizo sólo podría romperlo un beso de amor del príncipe Sesshomaru. Finalmente Sesshomaru había derrotado a los enemigos del reino. Entró en el cuarto de la princesa Kagome._

_- Es tan hermosa. Yo te despertaré con un beso. – exclamó el príncipe Sesshomaru._

_Inclinándose, besó a la princesa Kagome, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos._

_- ¡Oh mi príncipe!_

_- Ahora estaremos juntos por siempre._

_Y así se acercaron nuevamente para unirse en un beso de amor._

- ¿Qué intentas hacer Kagome?

Kagome abrió sus ojos y para su vergüenza, tenía sus labios en un gesto de querer dar un beso. Sesshomaru la miraba desde la silla junto a la cama en donde descansaba la chica.

- ¡Sesshomaru ¡ ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo incorporándose tan rápidamente que el cuarto giró en torno de ella.

- Yo no haría eso señorita Higurashi. Recibió un buen golpe – dijo la enfermera Kaede – El joven Taisho la trajo hasta acá y dijo que la acompañaría hasta que despertara.

- Sesshomaru… tú… – murmuró Kagome pero en su cabeza su voz interna gritaba "¡ME QUIERE! La margarita tenía razón".

- Era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo fue mi estúpido medio hermano quien te golpeó con la pelota.

Los sueños de princesas y el oráculo de la margarita se fueron al traste, junto con las ilusiones románticas de Kagome.

- Ah… si… claro.

La enfermera Kaede se acercó para revisar a Kagome.

- Bien señorita Higurashi, ya se encuentra bien. Puede irse cuando guste. Después de todo, las prácticas ya terminaron.

- Sí, claro. Gracias señorita Kaede. Gracias Sesshomaru.

Un golpe en la puerta anunció la entrada de Kikyo, Sango y Ayame quienes querían saber cómo seguía la herida. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Sesshomaru aún seguía con ella.

- Su amiga se encuentra bien, señoritas. Ya puede irse a casa.

- Gracias señorita Kaede – dijo Kikyo educadamente.

- Aquí están tus cosas Kagome – dijo Sango trayendo la mochila y la bolsa con los artículos de porrista de Kagome.

- Nos diste un buen susto. Dime, ¿en qué estabas pensando y por qué estabas tan distraída? – pregunto Ayame.

- Me retiro, con permiso – dijo Sesshomaru escuetamente, mientras que las chicas lo miraban entre suspiros al verlo salir de la enfermería.

Kagome y sus amigas habían decidido pasar a una cafetería parar a comer algo antes de regresar a sus casas. Kagome tenía que aguantar las risas y bromas de sus camaradas, cuando ella explicó qué estaba haciendo al momento de su accidente.

- ¡Ay Kagome! En serio si tanto te gusta Sesshomaru, deberías decírselo.

- No digas tonterías Ayame – replicó Kagome avergonzada.

- Ninguna tontería, Kagome – dijo Ayame defendiendo su postura – En ciertas ocasiones una mujer debe tomar las riendas del asunto.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ayame? – preguntó Kikyo.

- No se hagan las inocentes. Todas en esta mesa, salvo Kagome tenemos novio.

- Ayame no sean tan cruel – se lamentó Kagome.

- Lo que quiero decir es que seguramente algo tuvieron que hacer ustedes para que los chicos se decidieran ¿o no? –preguntó Ayame.

- La verdad es que a mi Inuyasha me lo preguntó sin mayores rodeos – contestó Kikyo mientras recordaba: _Kikyo, nos conocemos desde hace años y tú me gustas mucho. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

- ¿Y tú Sango? – preguntó Ayame.

- Pues con Miroku fue algo así como le pasó a Kikyo – contestó Sango mientras cavilaba "pero apuesto lo que sea que Inuyasha no lo preguntó como Miroku": _Sango eres tan bella, nadie llena como tú el uniforme de escuela y ese uniforme de porrista…. Sango sé mi novia y en el futuro, ¿no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?_

Sango le pulsaba luna vena en la frente al recordar la declaración; mientras que Kikyo y Kagome reían al ver a su amiga. Luego las tres chicas dirigieron su mirada llena de curiosidad hacia Ayame.

- No me vean así. Una chica tiene que hacer lo que siente y punto – dijo Ayame sonrojada mientras recordaba: _Kouga tú lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Estábamos en el jardín de infancia y vimos un arco iris. Dijiste que cuando fuésemos grandes seriamos novios. Ya estamos en secundaria así que tienes que cumplir tu promesa._

- Pero yo no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento – se lamentó Kagome.

- Bueno debo reconocer que el candidato que elegiste no es fácil Kagome – dijo Ayame.

- Es tan formal y aplicado en sus estudios… -dijo Kikyo.

- Es un gran atleta…. – continuó Sango

- Es popular y condenadamente guapo… - finalizó Ayame.

Las cuatro chicas emitieron un suspiro al pensar en Sesshomaru.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, Kagome, pero creo que en esta ocasión Ayame tiene razón – dijo Kikyo.

- Sí Kagome, vas a tener que dar tú el primer paso. Este año nos graduaremos y quién sabe si tendrás otra oportunidad – dijo Sango.

- Y no se te olvide que tienes competencia. Kagura está obviamente enamorada de Sesshomaru y se lo deja saber en cada oportunidad. Ella es muy atractiva y ya sabes lo que dice el dicho tanto va el cántaro a la fuente, que al final se rompe – sentenció Ayame.

- Pero no podría hacerlo, es decir me congelaría, no sabría qué decirle – dijo Kagome.

- Puedes decirle que lo amas, Kagome. – exclamó Kikyo.

- Puedes decirle lo que piensas y sientes por él – dijo Sango.

- Ponlo por escrito y apréndetelo – dijo Ayame.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las tres chicas en coro.

- Sí. Mira; escribe lo que piensas decirle y apréndetelo como si fuese una poesía. Así cuando tengas la oportunidad se lo dices todo y sin nervios. – explicó Ayame.

- Pues no es tan mala idea, Ayame – dijo Kagome – lo haré en cuanto llegue a casa.

- Eso sí que no. En cuanto lleguemos a casa prima Kagome, nos vamos a poner a estudiar – dijo Kikyo – mañana tenemos clase con el profesor Naraku o lo han olvidado.

- ¿Al profesor demonio Naraku? – preguntó Sango.

- Imposible Kikyo – dijo Ayame – y te conviene estudiar Kagome. No sé por qué, pero el profesor te detesta.

- Lo sé. – dijo Kagome en un puchero.

- En cambio Kikyo, yo creo que te ama – dijo Ayame.

- No digas tonterías. Ahora vámonos.

Kagome y Kikyo llegaron a su casa y se fueron a sus cuartos directamente a estudiar. O por lo menos esa era la intención de Kagome.

"¡Qué difícil es concentrase en el estudio! – pensaba mientras se acercaba a mirar por la ventana – Particularmente cuando el objeto de tu afecto vive literalmente al lado."

La familia Taisho se mudó hace años a la casa que está al lado de la de los Higurashi. El hombre tenía dos hijos. El mayor, Sesshomaru, era fruto de un matrimonio anterior; mientras que el menor, Inuyasha, era hijo con su actual esposa.

Aunque Sesshomaru era dos años mayor, estaba en el mismo nivel que ellos. Y no era por malas calificaciones. Cuando su madre que vivía en el extranjero enfermó, Sesshomaru se fue con ella, y la acompañó hasta que falleció. Luego regresó a vivir con su padre y su nueva esposa.

Inuyasha tiene un carácter más jovial y se hizo amigo de ella muy pronto. Kagome se divertía mucho con Inuyasha. Todos pensaban que Inuyasha y ella se harían novios. Pero cuando su prima Kikyo vino a quedarse a vivir con ella y su familia, el joven quedó prendado de ella.

Por su personalidad solitaria e introvertida, las amigas y vecinos de Kagome se referían a Sesshomaru como el príncipe de hielo. Había quienes decían que el joven era incapaz de sentir aprecio por alguien. Pero Kagome sabía que eso no era cierto.

_Buyo, el gato de la familia, se había escapado. Kagome lo había estado buscando por horas. Para empeorar la situación, empezó a llover y anochecía. Cuando por fin encontró al gato cómodamente dormido en un árbol, Kagome subió al árbol para buscarlo. Lo metió en su mochila para poder bajar con él. Pero cuál no sería su mala suerte, que al bajar, trastabilló y cayó al suelo._

_Se había torcido el tobillo y le sería casi imposible regresar caminando._

_- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Buyo!- exclamó entre lágrimas mientras sentía como la lluvia la empapaba._

_De repente la lluvia dejó de mojarla. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que Sesshomaru la cubría con su paraguas._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí y qué te sucedió?_

_- Buscaba a mi gato y caí del árbol._

_Sesshomaru le dio la sombrilla para que se cubriera mientras examinaba el tobillo de Kagome. Ella estaba sonrojada. Era la primera vez que en verdad observaba con detenimiento a Sesshomaru y era guapo. Además no debía ser tan insensible como todos decían cuando se detuvo a ayudarla._

_- No está roto. ¿Puedes caminar?_

_- No creo._

_- Sujétame bien._

_Sesshomaru colocó a Kagome en su espalda. Ella se agarró de él. Sesshomaru llevaba en caballito a Kagome mientras que en una mano sostenía el paraguas para evitar que ella se mojara. El calor del cuerpo de Sesshomaru era agradable. Y así la llevó hasta su casa._

Kagome sonría ante esa imagen. Recordaba que como agradecimiento ella le regaló un pañuelo que ella misma le había bordado.

- Tú no eres el ser insensible que todos dicen Sesshomaru. Si tan sólo me amaras, si tan sólo tuviese esa esperanza.

La pelinegra miró hacia su bloc de notas.

- Ayame tiene razón. Tengo que decirte lo que siento.

Kagome estuvo por buen rato sumida en la rutina de garabatear en la hoja para luego arrancarla. Finalmente quedó satisfecha con su escrito. Había tomado una resolución. Le confesaría a Sesshomaru que estaba enamorada de él.

Ese día de clases se había hecho particularmente largo. En realidad no era más largo. Pero había dos circunstancias que lo hacían sentirse así. Primero los nervios que le hacían repasar una y otra vez la nota que tenía en su libro. Segundo, la aburrida clase de algebra que junto con el profesor Naraku lo convertían en un martirio.

"Esta clase es como el profesor Naraku: algo inútil que seguramente no te va a servir para nada en el futuro" pensaba la pelinegra. Para distraerse de tan aburrido curso, se puso a repasar lo que había escrito para decírselo a Sesshomaru esa tarde después de la práctica.

Un par de ojos rojizos miraban con interés lo que leía Kagome. Kagura había alcanzado a leer el nombre de Sesshomaru en el papel que Kagome tenía. Todo lo de Sesshomaru le interesaba. La curiosidad la carcomía. Ella tenía que saber qué tramaba Kagome con su Sesshomaru. En un descuido de Kagome, Kagura tomó el papel.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – gritó Kagome olvidando por completo dónde se encontraba.

- ¡Kagura, Kagome, de pie las dos! – gritó Naraku al tiempo que ambas chicas se pusieron de pie- ¿Qué sucede?

Ambas permanecían en silencio.

- ¿Kagura qué tienes ahí?

- Es un papel que Kagome estaba leyendo en clase, profesor Naraku – dijo Kagura al tiempo que el profesor tomaba el papel y empezaba a leerlo.

- Siéntate Kagura.

Kagura se sentó nuevamente mientras que el profesor leía el papel y miraba a Kagome quien lo veía con una mirada suplicante. Ayame, Sango y Kikyo observaban impotentes a su amiga.

- Así que esto te resulta más útil que mi clase, ¿no es así? – dijo Naraku con voz fría.

- Profesor yo no…

- Siendo que crees que esto es más interesante y productivo, quizás debamos compartirlo con sus compañeros. Tal vez ellos lo encuentren tan entretenido y beneficioso como usted, Kagome. A ver empecemos: Mi querido Sesshomaru, desde hace mucho tiempo sé que te amo…

Cual si leyera un libreto de una obra, Naraku leía las palabras escritas por Kagome dando la entonación romántica del caso. Kagome escuchaba la risilla burlona de Kagura y de sus compañeros, salvo por sus amigas y de Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Éste último mantenía la mirada baja.

Kagome se mordía los labios y luchaba para contener sus lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas. La chica temblaba por la vergüenza e indignación que sentía. Esas palabras que eran sólo para Sesshomaru, se habían convertido en un chiste para todo el salón. Kagome mantenía la cabeza agachada cuando finalmente sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la jornada de ese día.

Naraku había terminado también de leer la nota de Kagome, cuando la colocó en el pupitre de ella.

- No soy profesor de español, pero le sugiero que le dedique más tiempo. Si va a escribir una carta de amor, debe cuidar la puntuación y caligrafía. Pueden retirarse.

Kagome tomó la carta y salió corriendo del salón antes que nadie.

- ¡Kagome espera! – gritó Kikyo tratando de dar alcance a su prima, seguida de Sango y Ayame.

Esa tarde había práctica del equipo de futbol y de las porristas. Las jóvenes estaban tomando un descanso. El incidente de Kagome las había dejado tristes.

- Pobre Kagome – dijo Sango.

- Kagura me las va a pagar, vas a ver – dijo Ayame.

Ni Kikyo ni Kagome participaron en la práctica. Por su parte Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku y Sesshomaru entrenaban pero con una expresión seria. Al finalizar la práctica de ese día, el cielo empezó a nublarse y pronto se desató una fuerte lluvia.

- Este aguacero nos va a demorar – dijo Sango.

- Si quieres Sango podemos compartir mi paraguas.

- Miroku eres un libidinoso, eso lo haces para poder acercarte y así intentar toquetear a Sango.

- Inuyasha me ofendes. Yo respeto mucho a Sango.

- Miroku tú… - empezó a decir Inuyasha cuando un grito le interrumpió.

- ¡INUYASHA! - empapada por la lluvia, Kikyo corría hacia donde estaba el grupo.

- ¿Kikyo pero qué pasó? – dijo Inuyasha alarmado al verla en ese estado.

- Kagome… se fue de la casa y no logro encontrarla.

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron todos.

- Ella llegó llorando a casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Le expliqué a mi tía lo sucedido y dijo que la dejásemos tranquilizarse. Fui a llevarle algo de comer y cuando entré ella no estaba. El abuelo está preocupado en casa esperando a ver si regresa. Mi tía y yo la hemos buscado sin resultados. Tengo miedo Inuyasha.

- Tranquilízate, vamos a encontrarla. Si nos separamos podremos abarcar más lugares. Tú vienes conmigo. ¡Vamos! – dijo Inuyasha mientras que todos se dividían en parejas para buscar a Kagome.

"Quizás…" pensó Sesshomaru mientras iba solo, en búsqueda de Kagome.

Kagome, empapada por la lluvia, se había sentado debajo de un árbol en el parque. Grandes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Pero no importaba cuánto llorara, le resultaba imposible calmar el dolor que sentía. Lloraba por la vergüenza que había pasado. Aún más, lloraba por el mal rato que Sesshomaru debió pasar.

"Debe odiarme. Le hice quedar en ridículo frente a todos. Sesshomaru jamás me lo va a perdonar y yo no puedo soportar que él me desprecie."

Ese pensamiento le hacía llorar nuevamente. Parecía que el cielo lloraba junto con ella. Miraba el campo de juegos. Recuerdos de su infancia regresaron a ella. Imágenes de Inuyasha y ella jugando a perseguirse. Lo molesto que él solía ponerse cuando ella le ganaba. También llegaban a ella, imágenes de Sesshomaru observándolos de lejos sin participar.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta. Estaba sentada bajo el mismo árbol del cual había caído años atrás. Había sido en ese árbol cuando por primera vez habló a solas con Sesshomaru. Siendo él tan serio y reservado pensó que sería un amargado, prepotente, algo así como un demonio. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Quizás no lo aparentaba a simple vista pero Sesshomaru tenía sentimientos nobles. Ese descubrimiento fue lo que le hizo interesarse en él. Pero ahora estaba segura, lo había perdido para siempre.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Tu prima, familia y amigos te buscan muy preocupados.

Kagome no necesitaba voltearse para saber que él estaba ahí. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo. Kagome permanecía mirando los juegos. No se atrevía a enfrentarlo. No podría soportar su reproche.

Sesshomaru viendo que Kagome no reaccionaba se sentó junto a ella.

- Solías ser una niña muy ruidosa.

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru quien estaba mirando los juegos frente a ellos.

- Nunca pude entender, ¿qué encontrabas de interesante a mi medio hermano? Solías pasar mucho tiempo con él.

- Inuyasha tiene un carácter más relajado. A veces es un cabezón y puede ser impulsivo. Pero tiene sentimientos nobles.

- En cambio yo soy un ser frío sin corazón.

- ¡Tú no eres un ser sin corazón Sesshomaru!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron. Kagome bajó la mirada al suelo. No podía verlo a la cara.

- Sesshomaru… lo lamento. Te hice quedar en ridículo… debes odiarme tanto.

Grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sesshomaru permanecía en silencio. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Sesshomaru le ofrecía un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas.

- Gracias Sessho….

Kagome enmudeció al ver que el pañuelo que tenía en sus manos era el mismo que años atrás ella le había obsequiado. Ella le miraba sorprendida.

- Aún lo tienes, después de tanto tiempo. Cuando te lo di pensé que no te había gustado

- Salvo por mi madre nunca nadie me había hecho un obsequio… ¿Kagome lo que dices en tu carta es cierto?

- Cada palabra lo es.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Yo sé lo que siento por ti, pero ignoro si tú sientes lo mismo. Eres tan serio Sesshomaru. Este año nos graduaremos y no sabía si tendría la oportunidad de que supieras lo que siento.

- Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación debido a mi actitud. Al perder a mi madre, me era más fácil no relacionarme con nadie. No quería sentir el dolor de perder a alguien más.

- Sesshomaru…

- Me imagino que debes querer una respuesta.

- Sesshomaru por favor no sientas que…

Kagome fue silenciada por un beso de Sesshomaru en sus labios. Finalmente Sesshomaru separó sus labios y miraba a la ruborizada Kagome.

- ¿Sesshomaru tú en verdad me amas?

- ¿Necesitas otro beso para asegurarte?

Y antes que pudiera si quiera decir algo Sesshomaru la beso nuevamente. Al separarse le susurró al oído: Yo también te amo, Kagome.

Sesshomaru se levantó del suelo y le ofreció la mano a Kagome.

- Ahora volvamos a casa. Todos deben estar preocupados.

- Sí – respondió Kagome sonriendo.

Entre los arbustos, sus amigos habían observado todo.

- ¿Quién iba decir que mi medio hermano amaba a Kagome después de todo?

- Parece ser que todo acabó bien después de todo - dijo Kouga - ¿Ayame qué estás haciendo?

Ayame estaba ocupada tecleando algo en su teléfono.

- Sólo estoy mandando un mensaje.

Ayame miró sonreída la foto de Sesshomaru besando a Kagome y sonrió aún más cuando apretó el botón de enviar al correo con la foto a Kagura con una sola línea: ríete ahora.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Fumiis espero que te haya gustado la historia. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo. Espero que no haya demasiado OOC. Esto de los AU es totalmente nuevo para mí, por lo que me confieso neófita y totalmente inexperta. Lo que si te garantizo es que lo hice con mucho cariño.

A los demás que lean la historia, se les agradece dejar un review.

Y si eres fan de Inuyasha debes visitar el foro de ¡Siéntate! Te vas a divertir a lo grande.


End file.
